1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an amusement device, toy or teaching device and more particularly to a device which includes at least one windowed member having a portion of an illustration on its surface and a graphic illustration member having a plurality of mixed illustration segments, which cooperate when the window member is overlayed on the graphic illustration member to reveal a unitary illustration.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of venetian blind type of devices for alternately hiding or revealing a picture is well known in the field of children's books or amusement devices. However, these devices have found acceptance predominately with the very young because of the lack of intellectual challenge that they are capable of offering.